IG-88 Meets The Amazing Spider-Man
IG-88 Meets The Amazing Spider-Man is the thirteith installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the fourth installment of the IG-88 / Spider-Man film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is also the start of phase two of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT A young Peter Parker discovers his father Richard Parker's study has been burgled. Gathering up hidden documents, Peter's parents take him to the home of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, then mysteriously depart. Years later, a teenaged Peter attends Midtown Science High School, where he is bullied by Flash Thompson and has caught the eye of the beautiful Gwen Stacy. At home, Peter finds his father's papers and learns he worked with fellow scientist Dr. Curt Connors at Oscorp. Sneaking into Oscorp (and also meeting The 88 Squad while on his way), Peter and The 88 Squad enter a lab where a "biocable" is under development from genetically modified spiders, one of which bites Peter. On the subway ride home, he discovers that he has developed spider-like abilities, such as sharp senses, reflexes and speed. After studying Richard's papers, Peter and The 88 Squad visit the one-armed Connors, reveals he is Richard Parker's son and gives Connors his father's "decay rate algorithm", the missing piece in Connors' experiments on regenerating limbs. Connors is being pressed by his superior, Dr. Ratha, to devise a cure for the dying (but unseen) head of Oscorp, Norman Osborn. In school, Peter gets into trouble after a basketball challenge with Flash in which Peter accidentally shatters the backboard glass. His uncle changes work shifts to meet with the principal and asks Peter to replace him walking home with May that night. Peter gets distracted and helps Connors and The 88 Squad regenerate the limb of a laboratory mouse. Peter's failure causes an argument with Ben and he leaves. At a nearby deli, a cashier refuses to let Peter buy milk when Peter is two cents short; when The TGWTG Squad suddenly raid the store, Peter indifferently observes, but The 88 Squad intrudes and attacks The TGWTG Squad, and a huge battle ensues. While searching for Peter, Ben attempts to stop The TGWTG Squad but is killed by Jasper. The TGWTG Squad escape with Jasper however after getting defeated by The 88 Squad as Peter and The 88 Squad find Ben dead on the sidewalk. Afterward, Peter, at the request of The 88 Squad, uses his new abilities to hunt criminals matching the killer's (Jasper) description. After a fall lands him inside an abandoned gym, a luchador-wrestling poster inspires him to create a mask to hide his identity. He adds a spandex suit and builds mechanical devices with assistance from IG-88 to attach to his wrists to shoot a biocable "web". Peter accepts a dinner invitation from Gwen, where he and The 88 Squad meet and has a tense conversation with her father, police captain George Stacy, over the new masked vigilante's motives. After dinner, Peter reveals his identity to Gwen and they kiss. After seeing success with the mouse using lizard DNA, Ratha demands Connors begin human trials immediately if Osborn is to survive. Connors refuses to rush the drug-testing procedure and put innocent people at risk. Ratha fires Connors and decides to test Connors' serum at a Veterans Administration hospital under the guise of a flu shot. In an act of desperation, Connors tries the formula on himself at the request of The Horde Of Darkness, mainly Jasper and The Nostalgia Critic. After passing out, he awakens to find his missing arm has regenerated thanks to Jasper. Discovering that Ratha is on his way to the VA hospital, Connors, whose skin is turning green and scaly, and The Horde Of Darkness go to intercept him. By the time they get to the Williamsburg Bridge Connors has become a violent hybrid of lizard and man, tossing cars, including Ratha's, over the side of the bridge with The Horde Of Darkness. Peter, now calling himself Spider-Man, and The 88 Squad snatch each falling car with his web-lines. Spider-Man and The 88 Squad suspect Connors is Lizard and is working for The Horde Of Darkness and they unsuccessfully confront the gang in the sewers. Lizard and Jasper learn Spider-Man's real identity via the name on an abandoned camera and follows Peter to school where they fight, with The 88 Squad fighting The Horde Of Darkness but escape with The Lizard. In response, the police start a manhunt for both Spider-Man, Lizard, and The Horde Of Darkness, but not The 88 Squad. The police corner Spider-Man and Captain Stacy discovers that he is really Peter. Lizard and The Horde Of Darkness plan to make all humans lizard-like by releasing a chemical cloud from Oscorp's tower, to eliminate the weaknesses he believes plague humanity. Spider-Man and The 88 Squad eventually disperse an antidote cloud instead, restoring Connors and earlier victims to normal, but not before Jasper mortally wounds Captain Stacy. After a long battle, The Horde Of Darkness is defeated once again and they escape. Before his death, Captain Stacy requests Peter to leave Gwen out of it to keep her safe. Peter initially does so, but later at school suggests to Gwen he may see her after all, while The 88 Squad depart to another dimension to visit Wolverine. In a mid-credits scene, Connors, in a prison cell, speaks with a man in the shadows who asks if Peter knows the truth about his father. Connors replies, "No", and demands Peter to be left alone before the man disappears. In a post-credit scene, Icy, who was presumed dead in IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi, returns to Earth. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA